


Video Monitor

by blueberrysodapop



Series: Video Monitor [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Smut, Trans Character, Voyeurism, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysodapop/pseuds/blueberrysodapop
Summary: Something catches my attention, on an upper left-hand monitor I can see 2D sitting at his computer desk clad in only a pair of underwear. Hes facing me completely thanks to the camera placed in the corner of his room, he opens his laptop and logs in. But due to the angle I cannot see his own screen, he seems all too focused on the technology. Not even remotely aware of the camera.





	Video Monitor

The perfect, most secluded place on the planet, a floating paradise. Point Nemo, Plastic Beach. It was a easy find surprisingly and a cheap fix too, build the place with the insurance money from Kong, slapped some pink paint on it, and Boom. A perfect, pink palace to record the perfect album. It wasn’t easy without Russ or Noodle but machines could replace them(not nearly as good but you learn to deal with it) but nobody could replace the voice of Gorillaz. 

Stuart was also a simple find, simply asked around for a blue haired boy the height of a skyscraper. Gassed him out of his rinky-dink apartment and dragged him out here.

The Black Cloud has also been a real pain in the ass, how am I supposed to create sappy, love songs on a pink pile of garbage with the boogie man lanking around everywhere, Huh? So I decked the Robot out with some sick gear and have her patrol the beach while I watch over the island through multiple video monitors. One in every room, to ensure nobody is gonna stop construction on the album. The plan is foolproof. 

___________________________________________

Its nearly 3 in the morning and I have nothing better to do than get drunk off my ass and scope around the island through the live monitors. Cyborg stands directly behind me, hovering over my shoulders as usual. I wave her off. 

“Stop breathing down my neck will ya? Go- charge yourself up or something.” I snap, glaring over my shoulder as she swings around and leaves without a word. With a roll of the shoulders I return my attention back to the many screens, buzzing with white noise. Downing a good half-bottle of Jack Daniels, I lean back into my chair and flick my gaze from screen to screen. 

Something catches my attention, on an upper left-hand monitor I can see 2D sitting at his computer desk clad in only a pair of underwear. Hes facing me completely thanks to the camera placed in the corner of his room, he opens his laptop and logs in. But due to the angle I cannot see his own screen, he seems all too focused on the technology. Not even remotely aware of the camera.

With a few simple clicks I switch the recording of his room to the t.v set up right in front of me. What? I’m allowed to be curious. I lean forward and watch lazily, he seems to have found whatever he's looking for. He takes a deep breath and shoves himself far into his cushioned chair, diligently watching his computer. Sadly the cameras can’t pick up sound so I haven't got the faintest clue as to what he's watching but it seems damn interesting. He has his blank eyes focused on the computer with such intent that makes you wonder if hes watching porn. 

And I think he is! Slowly, he lifts his hand and shoves a thumb in his mouth. I readjust myself in my seat and chug down the rest of my rum. Tossing the bottle aside, I collect myself and continue watching the scene before me. 

His breathing gets heavier and his eyes droop with content. I watch as his chest expands and deflates for a good while before he lurches up, taking his freehand, sliding down his stomach and into his briefs. His eyes flutter closed and drool slides down his hand. He twitches and shivers with each movement of his hand, even in the room only lit by the computer I can see a wet patch staining his underwear. 

With some obvious struggle he removes his hand from his mouth, a stream of spit still connected. He licks it off his thumb and a shot of electricity races down my spine and down to my dick. Sweet Satan, I haven’t popped one that fast in the longest time. 

But he doesn’t stop, with a shaking hand he shifts himself up into the chair so he can hook a thumb into the elastic of his briefs and slide them down his thighs without disrupting the hand that is far up into his cunt. He doesn’t need whatever is playing on his laptop anymore, all of his attention is directed towards opening his desk drawer and fumbling around inside. Shifting around looking for something without taking his other hand away from the action. I can feel my dick pressing hard against the zipper of my pants but I have a ridiculous fear that if I did anything besides watch he would stop, so I keep my attention to the boy who gives a shaky smile to himself as he pulls out a small box. With one hand he opens it and pulls out a good sized vibe, I shiver as he switches it into his other hand. He hooks one of his spindly legs over the arm of the chair and grips the back of the chair with his free hand. 

He bites his lip and I imitate the act. He switches the vibrator to half power and slides it over his hip, to tease himself, to tease me. The head meets his clit and the hand holding the chair tenses, he pushes in and sags in pure bliss. Beginning to slowly slide it in and out, picking up speed. I have to unzip my pants before my dick fucking breaks through it, I slide down the zipper and shove my hand down as quick as possible. Desperate for something, I groan and try my best to keep focus on 2D to ensure I don’t miss a thing. 

It is obvious he's making noise but the camera is deaf to his moans, I’m disappointed but I quickly recover as he pulls the vibe out as far as he can without it completely leaving him, then slams it back down to it’s hilt. He convulses with pleasure and bites his arm to keep himself from yelling. I want to pull him from his shoulder and let him yell, scream, moan, do whatever he wants. Just so I can hear his voice, I grunt and jerk my hand down my shaft. I try my best to imagine myself down there with him, my hand shoving the dildo deep into him as his breath is hot against my neck. 

His knees jerk up and he lets go of his arm,(a purple bite mark it is place, glimmering with saliva)leaning forward and going faster than ever. A slur of curses silently leave his mouth as he spills over himself, staining the chair with his fluids. I’m about to speed up so I can finish alongside him but he doesn’t stop there. 

He spreads his legs further and clicks the vibrator up to top speed, thrusting it with such force and determination, over stimulating himself even after orgasm. It makes my leg twitch and the blood in my veins pulse. 

With a heaving chest he squirms in his seat, his eyes crushed shut as he doesn’t know what to do with his other hand. Sliding it over his cheek, down his chest and kneading his hip. Hes shaking with a sheen of sweat covering his body, tears prick at his eyes. I could be doing this, giving him so much pleasure he doesn’t know what to do with it, I can leave so many bite marks on his collar and neck that his whole torso will be covered it my mark. Evidence that I was there and that only I could have given him that kind of bliss. 

He tosses his head back a forth as he builds himself back up to the breaking point. He scratches his nails up this thighs and to his entrance, he collects himself and before he ads his fingers alongside the dildo he rolls his head so it's leaning in his shoulder and looking directly up at the camera. At me. I spill into my hand with a jerk and he continues, staring at me as he pushes his fingers up inside himself. He grins and goes even faster, unevenly pushing in and out of his clit and I’m frozen in place. Mess in my trousers and staring blankly as he finally finishes and goes limp, enjoying his afterglow because he knows I’m watching. 

He sits up, pulling the vibe and himself out slowly while still looking up out of the corner of his eye. It's hard to be sure that is whats hes doing but I’m sure of it. He gives a sly grin to the camera and shuts his laptop closed. Leaving me to stare at a black computer screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I woke up from a nap an just started writing. If you have any ideas feel free to comment them and I might write it. who knows


End file.
